Gregorian staff
A Gregorian staff is a staff written using Gregorian notation. Gregorian staves accept different types of clefs than any other staves. Staff menu items The Gregorian staff menu includes the following: For staff options, the list features: *An option to activate or deactivate the staff *A rename option *The display panel *Bar numbering *An option to enable or disable the usage of the staff in a chord grid, which, if enabled, means that the staff will be used for chord computation *The action of selecting the whole staff, which can be also achieved by clicking anywhere in the left side of the staff, except for special fields like adding braces or such *The action of changing the staff type, which is identical to the staff menu's change staff type item *Editing related instrument *Editing velocities *Editing pressures and delays *An option to show or hide objects on the staff. In this case, objects represent mostly anything else than notes. *An option to enable or disable lyrics *An option to display borders around the lyrics lines. Only available if lyrics are enabled. *The edit lyrics panel. Only available if lyrics are enabled. *The action of erasing all lyrics from the staff. Only available if lyrics are enabled. *The action of computing bar widths according to the lyrics of the given staff, so that these lyrics don't overlap. Only available if lyrics are enabled. *The action of moving lyrics to another staff. The lyrics can only be moved to another standard staff or to a text staff. Lyrics will be removed from the original staff. Lyrics will keep data such as font, size and others. Only available if lyrics are enabled. *The action of saving the lyrics into a text file. Note that during this operation certain data might be lost. Only available if lyrics are enabled. *The action of loading lyrics from a text file generated using the previous procedure. Only available if lyrics are enabled. *An option to calculate the notes spacing based on lyrics in realtime. Only available if lyrics are enabled. *The chord display setup panel *The action of erasing all the chords from the staff. Only available if chords are enabled. *The edit chords panel. Only available if chords are enabled. *The action of moving chords to another staff. The chord line can only be moved to another standard staff or to a text staff. Chords will be removed from the original staff. Only available if chords are enabled. *The action of saving the chord line into a text file. Note that during this operation certain data might be lost. Only available if chords are enabled. *The action of loading the chord line from a text file generated using the previous procedure. Only available if chords are enabled. *The action of creating a staff from the chord line associated with the staff. The name of the resulting staff is calculated like this: name (Chords) Only available if chords are enabled and the play chords option is enabled. Category:Staff types